I'll See You In a Fortnight
by Sandileina
Summary: At eighteen years of age, Oshitari and Fuji talk about the lives of their friends. Pointless but fun!


**Disclaimer: **Maybe if I was a billionaire, I'd buy the rights off Konomi-sensei. But I'm not, so I can't. –Sniffs-

**Rating: **Shall we say PG? I'm not good at ratings…

**Warnings: **Some mild language, shounen-ai, pointlessness all round

**Summary: **At eighteen years of age, Oshitari and Fuji talk about the lives of their friends. Pointless but fun!

**Author's notes: **Don't ask me where this came from, because I have no idea. xD

-------------------------------

Fuji Syuusuke wasn't sure when it had started, to be honest. He'd always found Oshitari Yuushi interesting since the day they'd met, but it had never really entered his head to become friends with him.

But somehow, friends they had become.

Maybe it started when they'd met by accident in a small coffee shop during the Kantou Tournament. They'd gotten to chatting and Oshitari had started complaining about his teammates, in particular a certain acrobatic redhead (although Fuji had always been of the opinion that Gakuto's hair was purple rather than red). At the time, Fuji had just listened because he'd thought Oshitari might be fishing for information that Hyoutei could use against them. He couldn't help being cynical like that. But the next time they'd met alone, the Kantou Tournament was over, and Hyoutei had been knocked out of the running. So Fuji was happy to discuss his own team with Oshitari. They somehow got into the habit of meeting at least once a fortnight, and even when it was revealed that Hyoutei would be allowed to participate in the Nationals, Fuji had decided that he trusted Oshitari to a certain degree and they continued to talk as normal. The phrase, 'I'll see you in a fortnight' had become something of a tradition – Oshitari had started saying it when they parted, and soon he started to use it regardless of whether it would be a fortnight until they met again or not. It was a stupid little ritual, really; but life was made up of stupid little rituals, wasn't it?

Today, three years on, Oshitari was eighteen, and Fuji would turn eighteen in a matter of weeks. They hadn't met in over two months; they'd been trying, but they were both so busy. Fuji had been looking forward to seeing Yuushi and catching up (they'd progressed to given-name terms sometime last year).

The February weather meant that they were meeting in a coffee shop today. Yuushi liked to walk while they chatted. But today Fuji had flat out refused to go walking in sub-zero temperatures, and they'd agreed to meet here.

Fuji had arrived first, and was sipping from a mug of hot chocolate when the door jingled open and Yuushi appeared.

"It's cold outside," he said as a greeting, making his way over to the small table in the corner and sitting down.

"Congratulations," Fuji said dryly, hiding a smile behind his mug. Yuushi gave him a rueful smile and shrugged off his coat, leaving his scarf on.

The two understood each other very well by now, and tended not to start their conversations with small talk unless they really felt like it. Fuji waited for Yuushi to order a "cappuccino with a spoonful of hot chocolate" before setting his mug down on the table, nodding at Yuushi's scarf.

"That's new," he commented curiously.

"Oh, is it?" Yuushi answered casually. He snorted in amusement at the 'oh-very-funny' look Syuusuke gave him, and relented. "It was a late – very late, actually – Christmas present. From Gakuto."

"Ah ha. I thought so." Syuusuke gave a smug smile. "How's that going? How is he?"

"Bitchy, whiny, demanding… the usual," shrugged Yuushi. But his eyes were twinkling fondly. "I think he's forgiven me for being made to kiss Atobe under the mistletoe."

"Took him long enough," Syuusuke said. "I still don't see what you see in him."

"You never have," pointed out Yuushi.

"No. And unless he transforms into a saint overnight I don't think I ever will."

"He's not so bad, you know. He's gotten better over the years."

"Only because you kept dumping him every time he really annoyed you. It was kind of like dog training, now that I come to think of it…" Syuusuke neatly dodged a swipe at his head, smiling. "Joking, joking."

Yuushi snorted disbelievingly. "No you weren't."

"Maa…"

Yuushi's cappuccino arrived, momentarily stopping the conversation. Syuusuke took the opportunity to finish his hot chocolate, using the empty mug to warm his hands.

"Tell me about Kikumaru," Yuushi said, licking foam off the top of his drink. "I don't think we've discussed him in months."

"Eiji? Ah, yes. He's quit tennis completely now, you know. He says it's not worth playing without Oishi."

"Oh, of course… Oishi gave up tennis a year into high school, right?"

"Mm hm. To focus on his studies."

"I'll bet his family still aren't happy that he refused to do a medical course."

"Well, as far as I gather, his father doesn't really mind anymore. His mother still isn't happy, I think, but she's stopped complaining at every turn."

"Hmm. I must say, I was surprised when you told me he'd chosen marine biology over becoming a doctor."

"Maa… I wasn't."

"You were probably the only one, then. Everyone expected him to study to become a doctor, including Kikumaru."

"Yes… but all those times he just patched people up and helped out with injuries and things… it was part of his duty. It wasn't his passion. Aquatic life is his passion. I think if Eiji hadn't finally managed to persuade him to follow his heart by making him go out with him, then Oishi would have done a medical course."

"You still haven't told me how they got together."

"Oh, I haven't?"

"Pft, you know you haven't. Stop giving me that innocent look. I bumped into Inui the other day and he said you had something to do with it. He didn't know what, though."

"Oh, you met Inui? Where? How was he? I haven't seen in him a long time. We've fallen out of touch, I guess."

"Yeah. I met him… you know the new sports shop?"

"I think so."

"Yeah, there. He seemed pretty happy. Still dating Kaidoh, I think."

"Oh? I thought they'd broken up?"

"So did I. But he was carrying some new bandanas and a bag of cat food, so I guess they kissed and made up."

"Ahh."

"He asked about you, actually. I told him you were doing well. Vice-captain of the high school tennis team, started dating Ibu Shinji a few months ago… etc."

"You told him I was dating Shinji? Yuushi! Now everyone'll know… Damnit, Shinji's gonna be pissed."

"Everyone won't know. Inui'll only tell Tezuka and Kaidoh, if anyone-"

"And 'Mitsu'll tell Oishi, who'll tell Eiji, who'll tell his group of friends, who'll tell the world."

"Hmm. Well, I have to say, if you don't see what I see in Gaku, I really don't see what you see in Ibu-kun. The boy's missing a few marbles, if you ask me."

"He's just shy. There's a _lot_ more to him than he lets on."

"So you've said. Several times."

"I know, but I'm saying it again. He's smart, kind, very observant, very interesting, very good kisser…"

"Alright, alright. I get the picture." Yuushi drained his mug and waved a waitress over. The two ordered another drink.

"Speaking of Ibu-kun… How've things with Fudoumine been in the last year or so? I haven't been keeping up there."

"Ah, well, Kamio finally got a date with Ann-chan. But between you and me, I think she's only dating him to make Momo jealous."

"Ha, well, that'll be fun. I take it Momoshiro's still torn?"

"Yep. Echizen's oblivious as ever. I'm not sure he'd even notice if Momo stopped dating him in favour of Ann-chan."

"Well, you know him better than I do. Oh, what's this I hear about Tachibana getting engaged?"

"Engaged?"

"I heard something about it from Shishido… Apparently he's getting engaged to some girl from Kyushuu?"

"First I've heard of it. He's dating a girl called Ayaka, but I don't know if she's from Kyushuu or not. I'll ask Shinji."

"Keep me updated on that."

"Of course."

"What about Ishida and Sakurai and the others?"

"… What's with all the sudden interest in Fudoumine?"

"Ah, whoops. Guess I was getting a little too obvious, hmm? I just happen to be playing against Koyaba High next week." Although everyone on the Fudoumine tennis team had gone to Koyaba High, they were still referred to as Fudoumine. Old habits died hard, and all that.

"Ohh, right. Sakurai's not even in the Regulars, is he?"

"I have no idea whatsoever. That's why I'm asking."

"Hmm. I don't think he's on the Regulars."

"Do you know who is?"

"Shinji definitely is. Kamio was a couple of weeks ago, but he might have been kicked off by now for his temper. Let's see… Tachibana's the vice-captain, the captain is some guy I've never heard of called Iruka Daisuke, or something… then there's Ishida, Uchimura… Mori's given up tennis altogether now… and three others. I can't remember their names. One of them's distantly related to Kamio."

"Interesting… Thanks."

"No problem."

Syuusuke watched with some amusement as Yuushi wrote briefly on a napkin, tucking it into his pocket when he'd finished.

"So how are things actually going between you and Ibu-kun?" he asked.

"Pretty well. He hit a growth spurt and he's a couple of inches taller than me now, which is annoying, but never mind."

"And he's still making you keep it a secret?"

"Yes. But it's not going to be a secret for much longer, now, is it?"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone else."

"… It's a bit late for that!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Ibu-kun won't mind too much. It's been, what, nearly four months now? Surely people will have guessed anyway."

"They'd have to be pretty observant. You know how good Shinji is at keeping secrets. Even Kamio doesn't know, and he's supposed to be Shinji's best friend."

"He does know Ibu-kun's gay though, doesn't he?"

"Oh, yeah, he worked _that_ out before Shinji did."

"Ha, I'm not surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, smooth your feathers. I'm not insulting him."

"Hmm."

Yuushi laughed. "You can get really overprotective, you know."

"Yuuta keeps saying that. I can't think why."

"How you manage to say that with a straight face is beyond me, Syuusuke."

Now it was Syuusuke's turn to laugh, although he managed to hide most of it pretty well.

Smiling fondly at his friend, Yuushi finished his cappuccino and waved a waitress over again. "Another one?" he asked Syuusuke, who nodded, fishing out his wallet.

They waited for their drinks in companiable silence, Syuusuke watching the weather outside the window, and Yuushi polishing his glasses slowly, ignoring the amused smirk Syuusuke always wore when he watched Yuushi fiddling with his completely useless glasses.

Their new drinks arrived and Yuushi took a sip. He instantly regretted it, swallowing painfully, being too much of a gentleman to spit it back into the mug. "Ow," he mumbled thickly. "I burnt my tongue."

Syuusuke burst out laughing. It had been something of a sore point with Eiji for a while that he'd never been able to make Fuji laugh properly and Oshitari could, but as Syuusuke's sense of humour grew and broadened, Eiji did sometimes make him laugh. After that, Eiji hadn't minded one bit. He was anything but bitter, after all.

"Speaking of burning," Oshitari said, dabbing at his mouth with a paper napkin, "How's Kawamura?"

"Ah…" Syuusuke had the grace to look a little guilty. "He's alright, I think. Better."

"Yes?"

"Yeah."

Yuushi waited for a few seconds until it became clear that Syuusuke wasn't going to offer any more on the subject. He sighed and propped his elbows on the table. "Still not talking about it?"

"Later," Syuusuke promised. "Just… not now."

Yuushi tilted his head to the side, but agreed. "Alright."

They both took a mouthful of their drinks. Yuushi took off his scarf, feeling a lot warmer now. The café was cosy, and Syuusuke knew he'd hate having to go back outside. It was too much like waking up in the morning. Yumiko had once described him as being allergic to mornings, a phrase that Syuusuke used to wholeheartedly agree with.

Suddenly, startling his friend, Yuushi snapped his fingers dramatically. "Oh, I completely forgot," he said. "Have you heard about Atobe and Jirou?"

Instantly, Syuusuke was hooked. He was quite fond of Jirou, privately considering him as some sort of younger cousin even though Jirou was technically older than him. "No. How could you have forgotten?" he asked indignantly.

"Sorry," Yuushi said unapologetically. "It's quite a big thing in Hyoutei right now. Keigo and Jirou are going through a really shaky patch. Supposedly, Keigo got really drunk at one of his relative's parties and 'accidentally'," Yuushi made slightly sarcastic quote marks, "slept with… I think it was his second cousin twice removed, or some ridiculously distant relation."

"What? Oh, hell… What did Jirou say when he found out?"

"He cried a lot. And his narcolepsy got worse for a while. But since he found out by Keigo confessing to him the day after, he wasn't as hurt as he might have been."

"Well, that's one good thing," Syuusuke muttered, slightly mollified.

"Yeah. Still, Jirou's moved out of their flat," Atobe and Jirou had insisted on getting their own place as soon as they turned eighteen. They called it their 'flat', but it was more like a penthouse on the ground floor, "and he's staying with his parents for the time being. I'm sure it'll blow over soon enough – Jirou's hardly the type to hold a grudge. Besides, he's devoted to Keigo. The gods know why."

"You can't really talk, can you?"

"There's nothing wrong with Gaku. Apart from-"

"His general personality."

"Well, yes. You can't choose who you fall in love with, as they say."

"Ha. True. Has he said he loves you yet?"

"Yep. I told you that last time we met, didn't I?"

"Did you? I don't remember."

"Huh. I don't remember either. But yes, he did. Christmas Eve, as a matter of fact. Very sweet, I thought."

Syuusuke snorted.

"Oh, shut up, Fuji Syuusuke. You're the one who took Ibu-kun to Chiba for his birthday to watch the sunsets."

"Well, he'd never been to Chiba. Which is a crime in itself."

Yuushi was about to make some sort of cutting remark about the value of Syuusuke's home city when his mobile phone abruptly started to ring. The tone was a classical prelude, one of Bach's, Syuusuke guessed. Typically Yuushi. With an apologetic glance to Syuusuke, Yuushi answered it.

"Moshi moshi? Ah, Gaku. What's wrong?

"Well, just shut the door.

"It's only a cat, Gaku. It won't eat you.

"Gaku…

"I don't know anything about looking after cats. I told you this already.

"Well…

"I know, I know, calm down. Gaku? Breathe, for crying out loud. I'm with Fuji right now, but…"

Yuushi had to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment. Syuusuke could hear yells issuing from the earpiece. He managed to catch his name, but the rest was incoherent from this distance.

"Yes, yes, alright… Five minutes, ok? Try not to kill the blessed thing before I get there.

"Ok, I promise. Jaa." Yuushi flipped his phone shut. He opened his mouth, but Syuusuke beat him to it.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a fortnight, ok? Go rescue your boyfriend from the killer cat, or whatever it is."

"Thanks. Two weeks. Say hello to Ibu-kun for me." Yuushi got up, putting his scarf and coat back on.

Syuusuke nodded. "I will. Jaa ne, Yuushi."

"Jaa, Syuusuke." With that, the dark-haired boy left.

Idly, Syuusuke poured Yuushi's remaining cappuccino into his hot chocolate, giving it a quick stir before draining the mug. It was probably time to go and rescue his own boyfriend from the clutches of the baby Ibu sisters.

He might not be sure when it had started, but Fuji Syuusuke was grateful that it had. "Oshitari Yuushi," he murmured aloud thoughtfully. "Maa… I'll see you in a fortnight." Getting up, Syuusuke gathered his things together and headed reluctantly out into the cold again.

----------------------------

You will probably be familiar with most of these, but just in case. ;)

Maa: The Japanese equivalent of 'well…'. Also used when the person saying it wants to sound vague, so I guess it could also be translated as, 'yeah…'.

Jaa ne: See you

Jaa: More informal version of 'jaa ne'.

Moshi moshi: What Japanese people say when they pick up the phone. Equivalent of 'hello?' except you'd only ever use it on the phone.

Kun: As in 'Ibu-kun'. Honorific generally given to boys your age or younger.

Think that's all of them… If I missed any that you don't know, let me know :)

--------------------------------

Sandy: Yep, pointless as hell. ;3 There's gonna be more chapters to follow. They'll probably take place before this, explaining some of the things mentioned in here. Probably. If you have any ideas, suggestions or hypotheses, please let me know and I may include them :)

Please take the time to leave a review! It'd really make my day and inspire me to write more.

Oh, and updating priority will be going to my AU fic (it's on its way… honest…) from now on, so if you want this fic updated then gimme a lubbly long review! xDD

Until next time! ;)


End file.
